


Mistletoe Madness

by theflowercrownedking



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/theflowercrownedking
Summary: In which Thomas buys an excessive amount of mistletoe, and James decides to make things interesting...





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y'all
> 
> no betas cos its christmas day and i wanted to post this before the day's end - but guess what? we die like men

“Darling,” James hears his husband call from another room. “Could you help me carry in the nibbles?”

He rises from the sofa anticipatorily, and, light on his feet, he treads towards the kitchen. Warily, he walks into the room to find Thomas ladling mulled wine into mugs, one for each of them. A devilish grin spreads across James’ face as he see’s the mistletoe taped to the top of the range hood above Thomas’ head.

Coming up behind Thomas, he taps him on the shoulder and sneaks in for a peck on the lips as soon as Thomas’ turns head round. Then he taps Thomas’ jumper. “Off, please.”

Thomas gives him a look of fond exasperation before tugging the offending garment off, and throwing it across the back of one of the kitchen chairs. “Better?” At James’ answering grin, he rolls his eyes, but James can see the smile tugging at his lips as he gestures to the counter. “Can you take in that tray?”

James takes hold of the aforementioned tray, stacked with crisps, biscuits, and other assorted snacks, but as he’s leaving the room, Thomas stops him with a call of, “Hang on love, wait!”

As he turns to answer him, however, he finds Thomas standing alarmingly close; how he managed to move so stealthily James will never understand. Still stuck on Thomas’ apparent teleportation, he is unprepared to dodge the kiss Thomas presses against his lips.

As Thomas pulls back, his eyes flick up to the mistletoe above their heads. Two fingers tap the cotton of his t-shirt, his jumper having vanished earlier in the evening. “If you wouldn’t mind removing this once you’ve set the tray down too,” Thomas says with a smug smile on his face, grabbing their mugs of mulled wine to follow him in to the lounge.

“Anything for you dear,” James calls over his shoulder as he leads the way down the hall.

It’d been James’ idea, once he’d seen the sheer amount of decorations Thomas had bought; and specifically the sheer amount of mistletoe.

“You know you don’t need an excuse to kiss me,” He’d laughed, before coming up with an interesting modifier to the tradition that had certainly added extra excitement to the holiday spirit; Strip Mistletoe.

The aim was to kiss your partner as quickly as possible when caught beneath the mistletoe, and the ‘loser’ has to remove an item of clothing. It was a game they both took part in quite enthusiastically.

One Saturday morning James had walked out of their bedroom clad only in his boxer briefs, still half-asleep and yawning, only to be ambushed by Thomas and pressed up against the wall closest. Thomas’ lips had crushed against his own with an intensity that was overwhelming, and James’ lips had instantly parted to allow Thomas’ tongue in. James had felt the hunger and lust that radiated from his husband as his hands stroked down his chest before coming round to his rear to pull him in closer, which James had all too easily granted him.

After James’ mouth had been thoroughly devoured, and the heat in his belly definitely well lit, Thomas had pulled back, pupils dilated and half dazed himself.  Then, Thomas had tapped two fingers against his boxer-clad upper thigh, and James had looked up in shock to see that above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

No less aroused by this betrayal, however, James conceded victory to Thomas and allowed himself to be easily led back to bed sans underwear.

Now, however, James was more alert; he wasn’t going allow himself to be caught off guard like that again. Tugging off his shirt as he settles in to cuddle on the couch with Thomas, he starts to plan out his strategy for this evening. Losing his shirt might actually be an advantage, he reasons, as Thomas often got distracted by his freckles...

* * *

Hours later, and they are both on even ground, clad in only their underwear. James had lost his jeans after he’d looked up from an article he’d been reading on his phone to find Thomas hovering above him holding some mistletoe above their heads. It wasn’t cheating, Thomas had decided, and no, removing his reading glasses didn’t count as an item of clothing...

Thomas lost his shirt after James had hid and waited in the hallway after Thomas had gone to the loo, and he’d lost his trousers too as they were handsily making their way back to the living room, and James had veered them underneath a sprig whilst Thomas was quite pre-occupied admiring the freckles on his collarbone.

Now, cuddling on the couch, James knows that they are both planning something. He can feel the anticipation in them both as Thomas strokes a hand up and down James’ bare thigh,  and he knows that the next time one of them moves to get up, all hell is going to break loose.

“I’m going to get a refill of mulled wine,” Thomas says, and they  _both know_  it’s not because Thomas is thirsty. “Do you want one?”

James nods. “I’ll come help,” he says, and they  _both know_  that he’s not merely being charitable.

He stands to follow Thomas out, wisely allowing Thomas to lead, and watches his every move, using every ounce of self-control to prevent himself from getting distracted by the broad expanse of Thomas' shoulders. As such, hes prepared for when Thomas spins in threshold the between the living room and hallway, underneath a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. He surges forward as Thomas leans in, and they meet in the middle, a hungry kiss to match the intensity of the moment. James can taste the spices of the wine on Thomas’ tongue, can feel Thomas’ hands coming up to clasp his waist, and as they part he is almost breathless. A beat passes, and they stay close, close enough that their lips still brush, and its as if they are sharing breath.

Then, Thomas peers up, followed by James, who squints slightly. They had both leaned in together with equal speed and fervour. “Who won?”

 Thomas smiles and presses a soft kiss to James’ creased brow. “How about a draw?” 

James grins as he feels Thomas snag a thumb underneath his waistband. His murmur of agreement is lost in Thomas’ mouth as he is led backwards to the couch, mulled wine long forgotten. 

As he twists them round so that Thomas hits the couch first, he thinks that perhaps Thomas was thinking along the right lines when he bought all that mistletoe. Thomas raises his hips so that James can tug down his underwear, and he decides that, either way, his amendment to the tradition is ingenious. He slips his own underwear off before climbing into Thomas’ lap, and doesn’t do much more intense thinking after that.

* * *

Thomas is nibbling slightly on his lower lip when they both hear the jarring tones of the doorbell. Both James and Thomas separate to turn and look in the general direction of the front door, then back at each other. James can’t help himself, he laughs, letting his head fall forward into the crook of Thomas’ shoulder. “Carollers!” he huffs out as the doorbell rings out again, and he feels Thomas’ shoulders start to shake beneath him.

“They can probably see all the lights we put up,” Thomas says around a highly undignified giggle. 

“We can hardly go answer them like this,” James responds, and they begin to laugh once more, before shushing each other simultaneously.

“Maybe they’ll go away if we’re quiet,” Thomas says, just as the doorbell is rung for a third time.

“But I thought you loved the festivity of carollers,” James teases, and Thomas looks down between them both, then back up at him.

“I’m a little pre-occupied for that kind of jubilance right now,” Thomas says, and there’s a suspicious twinkle in his eye. “Besides... I think we’re having enough of a gay old time ourselves without carollers added.”

James groans at the pun, then again as Thomas snakes a hand between them both, returning to its place before it was so callously interrupted. So pre-occupied is he, that he doesn't hear the carollers leave, nor even think to consider that Thomas had just called them both old...

**Author's Note:**

> Where is Thomas hand at the end? Well that's up to you... Happy Christmas folx


End file.
